Unlimited Hero Works
by Mrotrax
Summary: Two unknowing siblings have two equally unworldly secrets; the helmet of Fate and the Arch-Demon. Now, with the greatest magician and the demon in the fray, the fifth Holy Grail War takes on a whole new level as demons and other forces enter. Shioru-Harem. Read and review, would ye kindly?


Unlimited Hero works

Two unknowing siblings have two equally unworldly secrets; the helmet of Fate and the Arch-Demon. Now, with the greatest magician and the demon in the fray, the fifth Holy Grail War takes on a whole new level as demons and other forces enter.

 **Chapter 1: The End of Normality**

Shirou Emiya and Illyasviel von Einzbern, more commonly known and Illya, were not what one would call normal, if such a thing even existed.

Illya had been born into the Einzbern family on the eve of the start of the 4th Holy Grail War. And from the very beginning, her life was rife with tragedy; her beloved papa abandoned her and her mother amidst the conflict, and her mother was killed by a madman who claimed to belong to the church. Then, her family, uncaring to what had happened, had forced her into training for the next Holy Grail War. She learned to hide her anger behind a veil of almost sickingly cute happiness which hid the raging hatred for the world inside her.

It did not surprise her when she learned she had summoned the Berserker class Servant.

Shirou, on the other hand, had the reputation of being his school's 'Nice Guy.' He was on friendly terms with almost everyone and lived for helping people, often not caring about himself in the long run. Whether this was admirable or worrisome depended on whomever you asked, because for this noble quality, he rarely seemed truly happy or at peace. Heck, he barely even seemed like beyond someone in the background unless he was doing something for someone else.

These two, so different and yet so alike, held two things in common; they were destined to change things when the Fifth Grail war came about and shared a familiar link in the 'winner' of the 4th Grail war.

But to tell that story, we must go back in time, to where it all began for both of them….

FSNUHW

 _Change! Change, O' form of man!_  
 _Release the might from fleshy mire!_  
 _Boil the blood_  
 _in the heart for fire!_  
 _Gone! Gone! The form of man_  
 _Rise, the Demon….!_

Those words had weighed heavily on his mind since that tragic day, when his and so many other lives had irreversibly altered course.

He'd been at home with his father, who had been telling him stories of great heroes fighting impossible villains. They were happy, the two of them. It all happened so fast, he still couldn't, nor did he want to, remember.

The whole world had suddenly burst into flames, and his father had tried to in vain to quell them while keeping his safe. He'd reacted in kind, actually saving his father from a falling beam. As the flames grew hotter and breathing became impossible, he'd lost consciousness, they last thing he recalled before reawaking being the tearful screams of his father and the odd words that haunted his mind.

Something had happened, because in his mind, the light he'd found himself being drawn towards suddenly got farther and farther. And a voice growled in obvious regret at what was happening and rage at the boy's very existence:

" _ **I'll never return, but I wish you to live... in memory of the time we've spent wed."**_ It had said to his father. _**"For I'm about to unleash myself on the world... and I place it squarely upon your spawn's head."**_

The voice had then softened, almost as if it knew what was going in and hated every minute of it.

" _ **Behold man's final, mad disgrace….He chops his nose, despite his face."**_

And with that everything had gone dark, yet not in a way that worried the boy.

He'd being awoken when the charred remains of his home were tossed aside by a man who had been crying profusely, yet was grateful to have found and saved him. A few days later, they met while he was recovering in the hospital, alongside children in similar situations as his own.

"Hello. You must be Shirou….I suppose I'll just come right out and ask you what you'd prefer; being sent off to an orphanage or being taken in by a man you just met?"

Surprised, Shirou had given the man a hard look and thought about it for less than a minute. It had been a simple choice; he had no other family and this man had saved his life.

The man had been elated to hear this and had moved to help him get dressed and ready to move to his new home, but not before telling Shirou something important

"Yeah, should probably due this right. You see, Shirou…I am a mage."

For some reason, that fact alone made Shirou happy in his choice. And from that day on, his last name was Emiya; a name that he was proud of, since his birth father had told him their name was one filled with despair, regret and violence.

They had a relatively happy life together, all things considered. Kiritsugu was by no means a perfect man; he'd made many, many mistakes in his life. He was called the Magus-killer for a good reason, and had trained Shirou how to defend himself. The boy had admired his father, and asked him why only he had been saved that horrid day.

"Choosing to save someone means choosing not to save another. No matter what your intention is, you can only save those who belong to your side. I know it should be obvious….but that's the definition of a hero of justice."

It was obvious, and the boy recognized it as a fact of life. But he still hated it; the memories of the day his biological father and so many, many others haunted his dreams, and he swore to never again allow such an event to transpire again.

" _ **To Hell and back, and still so quick! You're so noble, it makes me sick!"**_

Then, for the second time in his life, Shirou lost his father. But life went on, not waiting for him to grieve.

Little did he know that soon, he may have the chance to be what he sought to be….but not in the way he'd imagined.

FSNUHW

Illya had been taking a break from her training, wondering the mansion an avoiding anyone who'd demand she return to her magic. She had made her way to her mother's room and sniffed the area, relishing the last memories she had of the woman and wishing she was still here.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw a golden, bell like helmet. And from that helmet came a voice:

"Illya…."

She reached to touch it just as her grandfather and teachers stormed in, causing her to fall to the ground in worry, and the helmet to fall onto her head.

A bright light tore through the room, and when it cleared, a bright hieroglyph stood where the girl had been, only to fade away.

Illya was now dressed in a blue suit with a golden cape and gloves, the helmet firmly upon her head. The voice that came from her though, was not her own: it was an ancient, powerful voice, far older than the Grail her family sought to control…and it was angry,

"This body is under my protection. No harm can come to it. A pity the same can't be said for you and your kin."

And what had happened next shocked the girl to this day, for within the confides of what she assumed to be the helmet, the being, using nothing but the hieroglyph, had decimated her supposed family and trainers, even ridding the world of the horrid clones of her mother.

"This was a pointless battle." The entity remarked as it overlooked the smoldering remains of the Einzbern mansion from the skies. "They took the helmet before it gained a host, but to think they thought could control it is insulting. Dr. Fate is no one's pet mage."

"Dr. Fate?" Illya had repeated.

"That is what you mortals have taken to calling me, young Einzbern. And soon, it shall be what you will be called. But now, you need to rest before you begin training. Remove the helmet for now, but keep me close at all times."

"But…" The girl had started, remembering they were still in mid-air.

"Worry not. You will be fine. I've teleported us to a safe place."

She had found herself in a massive library, were she was greeted by a massive golden golem and a middle aged woman

"Welcome, Miss Einzbern." The golem said. "We have been expecting you. I am AMAZO."

Illya marveled at the warmth and massive size of the room, more questions filling her mind then being answered.

"We do indeed have much to discuss, young one." The voice in the helmet said. "But for now, rest. As for who I am, you may refer to be as…Nabu."

FSNUHW

The two, then children, had no idea that they were now destined to change their world…and each other.

To be continued…

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **My first Fate fic. Major thanks to Danmaku-Overlord for helping develop this fic. I'll try to upload another chapter today.**

 **Have a good one!**


End file.
